


The Witches' Table

by LemonadeLex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU of some sort, Camping, I'm not sure where this is going yet, Lost in the Woods, M/M, Magic, Monsters, accidental magic, accidental meetings, jade falling asleep, post break-up meetup, siblings in general, strider siblings, what pumpkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeLex/pseuds/LemonadeLex
Summary: Dirk and Jake get lost in the woods.





	The Witches' Table

  It pains you to think that your best option right now is to follow your ex-boyfriend's very shapely ass through the dark woods. Sure, you're a survivor, but he knows about forests. He's run about in plants and dirt and fought off wild beasts since he was small, and you-well, you lived on a small, desolate island. It was nothing compared to the lush wild he has described to you. Had, it was a while ago now. It has been a few years since you've talked to him, more since you've seen him. He's aged well, handsome with a shadow of stubble and what look like new glasses. You doubt the same could be said in your case. He looks well, so he must really not have needed your company after all.

  “Dirk. The light.” You snap to attention, shaking the flashlight to charge it back up. You hadn't even noticed it going out. Bad form when there could be potential dangers ahead. Jade did say her cabin was remote. And near wolves' dens. You rub your hand over the worn fabric on the hilt of your sword, trying to focus, to listen to your surroundings. You think about offering the flashlight to Jake when you're done, but his rifle does take two hands. You can easily still fight with one.

  “Sorry,” you stammer, taking a deep breath and checking the bit of sky visible through the trees. It's far past sunset now, and growing chilly. There's no way you'll admit the goosebumps on your arms while Jake is in his signature short-shorts. His tan seems darker than you remember. You like it. You don't want to like it. There's a rustling to the right, and a crack somewhere behind you. “You're sure we didn't pass it already?” you ask, words leaving your mouth before you can close the anxious thought in. It would be nice if you could reel escaped words back to yourself, until they never escaped in the first place.

  Jake turns a bit to look at you. “We haven't found the ravine, yet, mate. If we see a gash in the ground, it's too far. But also something we could follow back, you see?” You don't say that it's getting harder to see. You swallow down your worries like day-old porridge and nod. This trip was supposed to be easy, but now it's too much and you're regretting leaving home. Home is safe, full of metal and oil and sometimes your siblings. Your phone doesn't even work here. Jade uses a wired connection to get a signal, so it's really the middle of nowhere. She hadn't told you Jake was coming. They're related, what did you expect? There is a rustle as Jake stops and you nearly run into him. What is it?

  You look ahead, and see something strange; a pumpkin rests crookedly against a tree trunk. Its bright color seems out of place in the dark forest, almost unmuted by the night. What...

  “Jade grows them. Or she did? They always jaunt off before they can be harvested.” Jake doesn't move closer, so you shine your light on the pumpkin.

  “Maybe we can bring it back t' her,” you offer, then freeze as the pumpkin turns, its wrinkled side producing a pronounced shape. A face, you think with a shudder as it dashes out of sight. “Uh.”

  “We'd best not.” You watch Jake's shoulders roll as he creeps forward quietly. The pumpkin looks to be gone, but it could be lurking in the underbrush. What if it's carnivorous? Revenge-seeking? Jake goes quiet and you notice he's quite a ways ahead of you now. Be alert, you scold yourself, you could get yourself killed. Or Jake. The latter sobers you up a bit. You vow to be more alert, and realize with a start that you're sleepy. A branch cracks under your shoe and you see Jake cringe. With a wince, you move quicker to catch up with him.

  The two of you are silent for a long stretch. You check trees and ground more often, nudging a few plants with your foot from time to time. Your body and eyelids droop, and you have to fight to keep up with Jake. This'd be a really bad place to pass out, you think. But- you'll need to stop soon. It wouldn't be fair for you to drop off without warning, so you make an effort to get much closer to Jake and touch his shoulder. A moment later you remember that it's the place his tattoo matches yours and you jerk your hand back.

  “I'm sleepy,” you whisper. You shrug with one shoulder, hopeful that he has some sort of solution. Jake's arm slides under yours and you jolt. He's touching you.

  “All righty, it's not ideal, but seems we're in need of a plan b. Can I ask what's in your knapsack, Mister Strider?” He leads you to several close growing trees and the two of you turn your backs to them. A small barrier.

  “I'll show you mine if you show me yours.” Dammit. Innuendos are the last thing you need right now. Jake doesn't visibly react, however, so you tug off your pack. It's pretty sparse, but you have a few survival items and an extra flashlight. You eye Jake's pack as he unbuckles it- it's hefty. More the type of pack you'd take for a week's canyon trek. He's more likely to have something useful. You hope. The pile of items from your bag fits on one of your spare shirts; it's mostly small tools and bathroom things.

  Jake snags a lighter out of the pile. “Perhaps...a signal to Jade? The sky's no good for a flare with all these trees.” You stare at the lighter in his hand, mind going fuzzier by the moment. Still, your brain gathers a half-memory.

  “You said somethin' about...tree roots once? Talkin' with 'em?” You rub a finger against your temple. Jake stares at you. You're imagining the glow of his eyes, or is there moonlight on them? How long have you been looking, are you staring? You slide down the tree to a sitting position, and Jake makes a quick motion you can't make sense of.

  “Oh, that's brilliant! Fantastic job, Dirk, you've always been so clever. If I put this together with the rope and-” His excitement isn't enough to keep you awake. You're out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just kinda rolling with this idea to see where it goes...


End file.
